1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming and surfing glove, and more particularly to a glove with a dorsal chute and webbing for use in creating aquadynamic effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art swimming gloves typically employ a planar web for use in creating drag. However, such planar surfaces create areas about which water cannot travel. This results in the hand under going great stresses throughout underwater activities. One example of this is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,991 to Southwarth which discloses a swimming glove construction. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,313 to Bray discloses a webbed swimming aid. U.S. Design Pat. No. 342,773 to Chen discloses a swimming glove with a frog palm shape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,481 to Hoffman discloses an exercise glove construction. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,328 to Chia and 4,058,863 to Ferdico disclose swimming glove constructions.
None of these devices, however, allow the bowing of the control surfaces to allow for increased drag while at the same time reducing the amount of stress which a user undergoes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved swimming and surfing glove which can be used for increasing the amount of drag which is created, while at the same time reducing the amount of effort and energy required to move through the water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.